Le Terrible réveil du Deanosaure
by Use Your Illusion I
Summary: Pas toujours facile de réveiller le Dean qui dort, même lorsqu'on s'appelle Seamus Finnigan...


Après un long moment d'absence, me revoilà ! Et avec un nouveau couple cette fois ! Un petit Dean/Seamus! Non, honnetement, pourquoi presque personne n'écrit sur eux ? Ils vont pourtant vraiment bien ensemble, je trouve. Enfin bref, voilà un petit OS tout frais mais pas bien violent,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Terrible réveil du Deanosaure.

Dans le dortoir vide des septièmes années de Griffondor, un jeune zoologue blond prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha prudemment du lit le plus à gauche de la pièce, le seul d'où émergeait encore un pied perdu au milieu d'un amas de draps et d'oreillers. Il observa quelques instant le lieu où hibernait l'animal qu'il s'apprêtait à débusquer puis attrapa un énorme oreiller rouge et or et tira doucement dessus. Mais deux grandes mains sombres vinrent s'y d'accrocher de toute leur force. Devant cette réaction inattendue de l'animal, le garçon tira un peu plus fort et un grognement étouffé s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Dean, s'il te plait ! Fit le zoologue d'une voix suppliante,

-...Hum, non, répondit une voix grave étouffée par les montagnes d'oreillers qui la recouvrait,

-Allez Dean, s'il te plait! Fais pas ta marmotte!

-Non!

La voix de la marmotte se faisait plus catégorique.

-Dean, pitié, pas aujourd'hui !

Le blond avait beau être amoureux des animaux, celui là était des plus agaçants,

-M'en fiche!

En effet, la marmotte est un animal on ne peut plus têtu.

-Bon, maintenant tu arrêtes tes conneries et tu te bouges, c'est compris !

Cette fois, le zoologue perdait clairement patience.

La marmotte consentit alors à soulever l'entrée de sa grotte et avança sa tête sombre vers la sortie, fermant ses yeux peu habitués à la lumière du jour.

-Seamus Finnigan, tu m'emmerdes ! grommela-t-elle en replongeant sous sa cachette,

La voix du dit Seamus se fit doucereuse tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement du lit :

-Dean, murmura t'il en saisissant le drap d'une main, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça...

-Finnigan, tu m'empêches de dormir, fit l'animal d'une voix agacée, dans l'espoir que l'observateur lui ficherait enfin la paix,

-C'est un peu l'idée, oui, dit Seamus avec un petit rire avant de tirer d'un seul coup sur le drap qui recouvrait son ami.

Brusquement privée de sa chaleur, la marmotte laissa échapper un gémissement indigné, sortit lentement la tête de sa cachette. Seamus tout sourire, observa ce phénomène en détails avec l'attention d'un scientifique en plein travail. Il observa Dean s'appuyer lentement sur son bras droit avant de croiser le regard de celui qui comptait le plus pour lui. Ou pas, finalement.

Il avait du faire une erreur. Une énorme erreur même car devant lui ne se tenait pas une innocente petite marmotte, mais bel et bien un terrible Deanosaure.

Des yeux noirs encore gonflés de sommeil, assombris par la colère de s'être fait réveiller et brillants d'une lueur menaçante le regardait fixement. Ce regard, que Seamus qualifia sans hésiter de sanguinaire était encadré par des cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui retombaient sur la peau sombre de l'animal. Peau à travers laquelle on pouvait apercevoir une veine pulser lentement au niveau de la tempe droite. Seamus détourna le regard vers le matelas où il aperçut la main gauche de Dean dont les doigts tapotaient à un rythme menaçant sur le drap blanc.

Seamus déglutit bruyamment. Il venait de passer du statut de zoologue en pleine experience à celui de petit déjeuner pour Deanosaure.

Visiblement, le réveil qu'il avait infligé à Dean avait été un _tout petit peu trop_ violent pour lui.

-Seamus, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me réveilles de si bon matin un samedi ? Susurra le Deanosaure, la voix chargée de menaces.

Courageusement, Seamus recula d'un pas, baissant son regard pour ne pas attiser la colère de l'animal féroce qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Hey Dean, bien dormi ? Tenta-t'il faiblement.

Un grogne sourd s'éleva de la cage thoraxique du Deanosaure et Seamus devina que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire.

-Euh...J'veux dire... Il est déjà 8h30 et on doit aller à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui, tu te rappelles, ajouta t'il précipitamment, alors faudrait que tu te lèves pour aller manger et te préparer... Et puis toutlemondeestlevéalorsjem'enuieunpeu...finit-il par avouer, le regard fuyant.

Un lourd silence suivit ses aveux. Seamus ferma les yeux. Comme tout bon zoologue, il savait observer le comportement des animaux et pour tout vous avouer, le Deanosaure, c'est un peu sa spécialité. Aussi sait-il qu'un long silence de la part du plus féroce animal vivant dans la grande jungle de Poudlard n'est jamais bon signe. Avec appréhension, il lève les yeux vers le Deanosaure qui l'observe tenter de sauver sa peau, une lueur sadique au fond du regard.

-Est ce que tu essayes de me dire que m'as réveillé parce que tu t'ennuyais ? Articula la bête en s'approchant lentement de sa proie.

-Oui, enfin pas seulement, ajouta la proie en avisant le regard du carnassier qui s'était fait plus meurtrier encore, faut vraiment que tu te lèves où le petit déjeuner sera fini...

-Dis moi, Seamus, dit le terrible Deanosaure son regard menaçant ancré dans celui apeuré de Seamus tandis qu'il saisissait lentement le drap d'une main, sais-tu ce qu'il en coute de me réveiller, si tôt le matin pour un prétexte aussi bidon?

-Et bien, repondit le garçon d'une voix mal assurée, en fait, j'espérai ne pas avoir à le savoir...

-Seamus, Seamus, tu es_ si _naïf... fit le prédateur d'une voix amusée.

Seamus, lui, riait un peu moins. En fait, s'il avait pu, il se serait enfuit immédiatement.

Cependant, il fit un petit sourire fragile au Deanosaure, espérant ainsi calmer son courroux.

Malheureusement, on ne séduit pas si facilement un Deanosaure et, alors que Seamus s'apprêtait à prendre ses jambes à son cou, le Deanosaure poussa un long rugissement et bondit de sa tanière, le drap dans les mains et les mains en avant droit sur le jeune homme.

Seamus glapit en sentant l'étreinte puissante du Deanosaure sur son corps alors qu'ils tombaient à terre.

-Dean, mais t'es malade ! Hurla t'il tandis que Dean, insensible à ses cris l'enveloppait dans le drap.

Seamus tenta de se défendre en donnant de faibles coups de coudes mais il était prisonnier du tissu blanc qui l'entourait. Dean, sans cesser de le fixer, s'assit à califourchon sur lui et déclara de sa voix la plus sadique :

-Seamus, tu vas mourir...

Puis il eu un grand rire et se jeta sur Seamus d'un air féroce. Seamus hurla en sentant les mains de Dean le chatouiller partout où il pouvait l'atteindre. « Tout mais pas ça! » pensa t'il en se tordant dans tous les sens pour échapper à son supplice. Déjà, il riait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

-Arrête, gémit-il en riant, pitié arrête ça !

Mais le grand Deanosaure n'a aucune pitié, c'est bien connu. C'est donc avec un rire machiavélique qu'il continua sa torture, se contrefichant des plaintes du blond.

-Pitié, Dean! S'il te plait, s'il te plait! Jt'en supplie, Deaaaaaaan !

A force de gigoter dans tous les sens, Seamus parvint à extraire ses deux bras du drap qui les retenaient prisonniers. Il essaya en vain de repousser Dean en lui mettant ses mains sur le visage mais celui ci fut plus rapide et se saisit des mains de sa victime pour les clouer au sol d'un seul geste.

Seamus profita de se moment de répit pour reprendre son souffle et croisa le regard de Dean.

Ouais, on avait beau dire, mais une fois bien réveillé, un Deanosaure, c'était quand même plutôt agréable à regarder avec ses grands yeux noirs, maintenant parfaitement ouverts et pétillants malicieusement tandis qu'il regardait Seamus avec un sourire tendre, et ses cheveux encore ébouriffés qui lui donnait un air que Seamus trouvait particulièrement sexy. D'ailleurs, le garçon savait que ce n'était pas fini. Si son bourreau lui avait détaché les mains, il aurait pu frôler le torse sombre et musclé de son adversaire, se perdre dans la douceur de sa peau...

Mais il n'en était pas là.

Il était toujours prisonnier de l'affreux Deanosaure qui, s'il laissait apparaître un visage plus agréable ne semblait toujours pas prêt à le lâcher.

-Dean, souffla Seamus, tu vas me libérer un jour ?

-Oh, je sais pas. On est pas bien là ? Répondit Dean en souriant.

Seamus sourit à son tour. Si, ils étaient bien. Très bien même. En fait, il resterait bien comme ça encore un petit moment.

-Si, mais les autres vont bientôt revenir de la Grande Salle, et si Ron nous voit comme ça, il va encore hurler dans toute la salle commune qu'on l'a rendu aveugle avec notre comportement dépravé.

-Comportement dépravé ? S'ettonna Dean, On ne fait rien de mal, si ?

-Je suppose que non, murmura Seamus, pour l'instant, ajouta-t'il avec un regard brillant.

-Nous y voilà, fit Dean en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel, c'est toi qui est dépravé au final.

Et avec un sourire, il approcha son visage de celui de Seamus avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Blond qui soupira de contentement tandis que Dean relâchait ses mains qu'il fit glisser dans les cheveux du brun en approfondissant le baiser. Il sentit les mains de Dean déboutonner sa chemise et se colla un peu plus à lui en poussant un petit gémissement. Ce fut à ce moment que Dean s'écarta brusquement de lui et se releva d'un bond.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Seamus stupéfait,en se relevant sur les coudes

Dean lui fit un grand sourire sadique avant de déclarer :

-Il m'arrive que j'ai été réveiller de force et que maintenant, j'ai faim, alors je vais manger.

Les yeux de Seamus brillèrent d'indignation tandis que ceux de Dean étincelaient d'amusement. Il attrappa la main de Seamus pour l'aider à se relever, puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Allez, fais pas cette tête, c'est de ta faute tout ça. Si tu m'avais laisser dormir, j'aurais eu assez de force pour continuer mais là, l'épuisement me guette et je dois manger avant de tomber en hypoglicémie, ajouta t'il en feignant un baillement. On se voit ce soir ?

Il eu un rire malin et, avant même qu'il n'ait obtenu une réponse, lâcha brusquement Seamus pour partir en courant vers la Grande Salle.

Seamus l'observa franchir la porte du dortoir à toute vitesse, outré d'être abandonné par pur esprit de vengeance, avant de lui emboiter le pas. Sur le chemin, un petit sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il aurait sa revanche...

Car ce que le Deanosaure ignorait, c'était que le Seamus Finniganus n'était pas un animal facile non plus.

FIN.


End file.
